Let's Get Comfortable
by BaleighTheMadQueen
Summary: One-Shot. Margaret and Isaac enjoy a movie date while reflecting on their relationship and some happy memories. Rated T for tonsil hockey. (Maggie is an OC of mine. You can find and extended version of her and Isaac's story in What a Coincidence.)


**In which Isaac and Margaret delve into the Magical World of Disney…**

She couldn't believe that he had convinced her to do this. It would have been so much easier just downloading the entire Disney vault off of PirateBay but nooooo, they had to do it the old fashioned way.

Isaac had finally convinced Margaret to have a movie day with him, which is why she found herself freezing to death outside his front door with two bags of Disney DVDs from the local movie rental place while he tried to find his house keys amongst his own bags.

"Seriously Isaac? You just had them with you. And isn't it still fall? This town is crazy. How could it completely fast forward through an entire season?" It was bad enough that they had to walk from Derek's surprisingly cozy apartment to the store, but they had to prolong the cold by standing in the uncovered stairwell.

"I know, Mags, and sorry—somehow, they've disappeared on me."

"I see," she paused for a moment. "Don't you care about the fact that your lovely, caring, all-around perfect girlfriend is currently freezing her ass off?"

He turned to her with a glare that lowered the temperature another 10 degrees then searched his pockets one more time. Turns out, fiftieth time is the charm, as the old saying goes. Isaac was quick about unlocking the door, then let Maggie waddle inside first.

She started shedding her layers. Coat, zip-up hoodie, long sleeve t-shirt. Pair of outer-jeans, three pairs of socks. She was finally down to her white, loose cotton tank top and a pair of long black leggings. When she turned to pick the bags back up off the ground, she noticed that Isaac hadn't moved since she began stripping.

"What now?" her voice had a bit of a sharp edge to it due to standing in the cold for so long. He quirked his eyebrows at her pile of clothing and then gave her a nice long once over.

"I swear to God Isaac…don't make me smack you."

"It's not like I can help the fact that I'm distracted by beautiful things."

"Hmm, just like how I can't help the fact that my boyfriend is an idiot." She harrumphed and turned to empty their bags on the coffee table, and totally missed Isaac's wounded puppy dog stare. She then decided to head to Derek's kitchen to scrounge up supplies for hot chocolate. Margaret couldn't imagine the foreboding leader being heartless enough to deny his faux-children the warm delicacy.

While she was busy grumbling about the severe lack of whipped cream in the fridge, she didn't notice a warm body sidle up behind her. She was sort of off her game on noticing things that day.

Maggie would like to say that she didn't jump when to large, warm hands connected to two long arms wrapped themselves around her torso.

She would also like to say that she didn't immediately drop all of her ingredients.

And finally, she'd like to add that she didn't turn the color of a tomato from head to toe.

Maggie did turn towards the body attached to those arms and smirk at her boyfriend.

"What can I help you with, sir?" She asked with a giant smile plastered to her blushing face.

"Well…you could start by not being so distracting."

Maggie frowned, "how am I distracting?"

"You're just too damn beautiful."

"Isaac." She gave him a steady look then continued, "please let me finish making your hot chocolate, then we can watch Disney movies. You could compliment me more, too, if that would really make you happy," She removed his hands from around her waist then bent to pick up the ingredients, muttering about stupid boys sneaking up on their nice girlfriends.

While Maggie busied herself with milk and powdered chocolate, Isaac was perfectly content watching her work. He knew that his girlfriend loved anything related to cooking or baking or even stirring. Her mother was a chef in a nice restaurant on Main Street, so it was only natural that Maggie picked up a few things. And even more naturally, Maggie loved to test her creations on him. It was a definite plus that they typically tasted good.

There were a few interesting catastrophes, though. Like that one time she tried to make marshmallow lasagna. The concept sounded pretty dang delicious. Basically, it was supposed to be marshmallow for the noodle layer, chocolate sauce instead of pasta sauce, peanut butter to replace the ricotta, and various candy layers. Unfortunately, Margaret accidentally mixed up her cinnamon and paprika. And then the salt and sugar. You see, she had just had her wisdom teeth out so the drugs had her a bit addled. In the end, it was an odd concoction of sweet, salty, and spicy that didn't quite mix well.

But then there were the amazing things. She made a killer four-cheese macaroni casserole. She typically made it when her mom wanted to clean out the fridge, and she would make a lot of it. Probably two pans full. Anyway, she would typically bring any extra for Derek, Isaac, and any other pack member that happened to be there to enjoy it.

And anytime Maggie felt like using his kitchen, or whenever she was okay with an audience, Isaac loved to sit in. Not really to learn anything, he just wanted to spend more time with her. And, if you've ever had the chance to watch and artist at work, it's always great to see someone in their element. In her case, Maggie's eyes light up and her face takes on an adorably concentrated look. Her eyebrows knit together causing her nose to scrunch up a little bit, and her mouth presses into a line. Every once in a while her tongue will dart out to wet her lips and then forget to return to her mouth. It was at that point that Isaac would typically forget to watch her cook, and he would instead do anything her could to distract her, which often included sneaky kisses and tickle attacks.

"I love watching you," he said.

Margaret was startled by the noise. She had just retrieved the mugs from the cupboard and was about to pour the steaming milk, which was on the stove, into them. Her slightly wide-eyed stare soon turned to the pot; she quickly, and efficiently, emptied its contents into the mugs and brought them over to the counter that he was leaning against.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look so adorable when you cook."

"You're being unusually cute with me today."

"So?"

"Stop."

"No."

Maggie made a noise similar to a growl and finished with their drinks, while Isaac's response to her growl-ish-noise with a smirk. When she angrily swished out of the room, he followed obediently and didn't remove his smile until she settled into the couch with a sigh and refused to look at him. Instead of trying to cheer her up immediately, he made his way to the foyer and grabbed the bag of DVDs. He returned to find Maggie pouting, but he refused to acknowledge it (he was only complimenting her, anyway) and chose to queue up one of the movies.

"So, would you prefer Pocahontas or Tarzan?"

His question was met with silence.

"I agree, Snow White would probably be best to start with, considering it was the first princess movie made."

Isaac popped the DVD into the player, switched the TV inputs, and skipped to the menu. He practically leapt onto the couch and made a point of sitting on the opposite end of his moody girlfriend. After he was settle, he pressed play and started to plan.

He and Maggie had been going out for about six months, but he was already attuned to her personality. Sure, she managed to surprise him sometimes. For instance, once she really gets comfortable with someone she starts to open up a lot more. This meant that the longer they dated, the more affectionate Maggie became. The first public kiss that she initiated was a bit of a surprise, especially since she managed to sneak up on him in school, but he cut himself some slack since they were in the middle of a crowded hallway. He was debating whether or not to just grab his books for the rest of the day, or be lazy and only carry his history textbook for the next period. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly paying attention to his surroundings.

In a span of mere seconds that felt like minutes, Maggie slipped in between himself and his locker, grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips towards hers. It was a rather passionate peck for daylight hours, but he wasn't one to complain. Before he could really comprehend what was happening, she was gone, leaving him with a dazed expression and a scent of lilacs in the air.

Isaac was aware of how well she responded to random acts of affection and coyness. In the first twenty minutes of the movie, he has managed to scoot across the sofa until their arms and legs were touching. Making sure to be as cheesy as possible, Isaac faked a yawn and stretched his long arm across her shoulders. He hadn't noticed, but Maggie had been holding back giggles from the moment he started moving toward her.

In all honesty, she wasn't even mad. Sometimes, she just got annoyed with him finding her anger adorable. Sure, she was a bit (a lot) shorter than him, and her face tended to get red when she started yelling, but that doesn't mean that he can laugh.

She was still appreciative of the cute mood he had been in all day. Maggie decided to snuggle in to him; her head ended up resting on his surprisingly-comfortable chest, and he started to absent-mindedly stroke her shoulder. They didn't need to exchange any words, so they watched the rest of the classic in silence.

When it was over, the couple didn't have a chance to put another movie in. The second the prince gave Snow White "true love's kiss," Maggie turned and gave one of her own. Well, she wasn't sure about the whole love thing, but it was quite the distraction either way.

And that's how Derek found them half an hour later. Playing tonsil hockey on his brand new couch, with a Disney soundtrack-loop setting the mood.


End file.
